Miracles Do Happen
by Michele aka AML
Summary: *Another Chapter Up* Sequel to ‘Please, Don’t Leave Me’. It’s been 3 years since her death and The Powers That Be are letting Cordy go back…but it might take some work on her behave.
1. I'm Back Here AGAIN?

**Title:** Miracles Do Happen

**Rating: **PG-13

**Author:** Michele           

**Summary:** Sequel to '**Please, Don't Leave Me**'. It's been 3 years since her death and The Powers That Be are letting Cordy go back…but it might take some work on her behave.

**Spoilers: **'Slouching Toward Bethlehem' 

**Couples:** Cordelia/Angel  
**Feedback:** Yes please! Much needed!  
**Disclaimer:** Angel and crew belong to the magnificent Joss Whedon and company. Nothing is mine, just my imagination. *g*      

**Author's Notes: **This is a future fic. Thank you to all of you who placed reviews for '**Please, Don't Leave Me**' and asked for a sequel so…here's to you guys!

******************************************************************

**Chapter One (3 years ago)**

******************************************************************

"Where the hell am I?" 

Silence.

"Heelloo?" 

"Howdy." Cordelia jumped up and turned around quickly. She was face to face with the one person she had least expect to see.

"Jesus Christ, are you trying to give me a heart at…wait a sec…Skip?"

"Hey there. How's it goin?" 

"Skip…what are you doing here and where am I?"

"Your in the higher realm." Cordelia looked around her and that's when it hit her.

"You mean…AGAIN?! Ohhho No! Not this again. This happened to me before …I *won't* let it happen again." 

"There's ah…really nothing you can do. You're kinda stuck here." 

"Then unstick me." Cordelia was *very* pissed. The last time this happened she went back to earth with amnesia and Angel never knew how she felt for him. These things had to stop. Cordelia sighed.

"What are you doing here? Wait…let me guess…you're my guide."

"Nope…just thought you might want some company." 

"What?! Why is this happening…what the hell is going on?" 

"It's like I said…you're stuck here. The Powers That Be…" 

"The Powers did this?" This was just great. Just because she was their freakin *link* to Angel didn't give them a right to foul in her personal life. She was going to go back…one way or another.

"Look…I'm glad that they like my company and all but I really need to get back now."

"But you're…" 

"Yeah, yeah…I'm stuck here…I know. But why?"

"Because you're no longer a part of that dimension." Cordelia was confused.

"Come again?"

"Your body and soul are no longer a part of that world."

"So you mean I'm…dead?"

"Technically…yeah." Skip explained what had happened with Angel's test and how she died. Cordelia was even *more* pissed now.

"I was part of a *test*?"

"Pretty much."

"And now I'm stuck here *again* because Angel was too damn blind and failed the test?"

"Yup. Some champion huh?" 

"Tell me about it. You know…" 

Cordelia sighed as she clenched and unclenched her fists. She really needed to calm down before she said something that would either get her fried or kicked off the 'seer squad'. When she got back, if she ever got back, she was going to have a word with that vampire. She sighed again and counted to 10. Skip's voice brought her back from her thoughts.

"So…what do ya wanna do? I got Parcheesi." Cordelia rolled her eyes.

This was going to be a *long* visit.

***************************************************************************

**~Present~**

***************************************************************************

Angel sat at his desk and looked at a picture of him and Cordelia. It had been 3 years and it felt like just yesterday that she had left him. They continued doing what they could since she wasn't there with the vision. But it wasn't the same. When he got up he didn't see her smiling face to greet him every morning. He missed her so much. He looked up talking as if she could hear him. 

"So much has been going on in the last 3 years. We've had 3 weddings and I wish you could have been here. Well I guess I can tell you about them." Angel looked down at the picture and leaned back in his chair.

"First there was Fred and Gunn. I know you would have wanted to be here for that one. Fred cried because you couldn't be here to be her Maid of Honor. So…she didn't have one. I gave her away and Wesley was Gunn's Best Man. It was a really nice ceremony held here, in Hyperion." Angel raised his head again.

"You're going to laugh at this one. Buffy and Spike. Yes…Buffy and Spike. I know can you believe it? But it was a surprisingly good ceremony. It was held in SunnyHell, as you would say." He chuckled to himself at the thought of the way she gave Sunnydale such an appropriate name.

"It was at the Bronze and Buffy looked amazing. Giles flew down from England to give her away. Willow was Buffy's Maid of Honor and *I* was Spike's Best Man. Yeah weird huh? Get this. He told me it was because he knew me the longest. Yeah right." He looked back down at the picture and passed his fingers lightly over Cordelia's image. A single tear fell from his eye as he continued.

"Finally there was Connor and unbelievably Dawn. Yes…Buffy's sister. God, Cordy why weren't you hear?" Angel slammed his fist against the desk and looked up again.

"You weren't here to see my son, *our* son, get married. It was beautiful. Dawn looked amazing and Spike gave her away. Some guy from college was Connor's Best Man and Buffy was Dawn's Maid of Honor. It was also here in the hotel and…" Angel dropped the picture and it floated to the floor. He placed his head in his hands.

"Please Cordy…come back. I…I need you."

************************ 

 Cordelia looked down at the orb that Skip had showed her to watch the earth. She let the tears fall as she watched Angel fall apart right before her. He was right. She did want to be there. She wanted to be there to watch 'her son' get married. She wanted to be the Maid of Honor to her *second* best friend. She *even* wanted to be at Buffy's wedding. She was missing everything and there was nothing she could do. Everyone was changing without her and she wanted to be a part of it. She missed everybody. 

She missed Angel. 

She turned back to Skip who was playing a lone game of Solitaire. 

"OK…look. My family is down there and I'm not a part of them. I *need* to get back there…you hear me? I'm *needed* there." She stopped and thought for a while. Then it dawned on her. 

"Speaking of *needed*…who has my killer V.I.P movies?"

"Excuse me?"

"My visions…you know the images the Powers send me when people are in need? Jeez…tough crowd." Cordelia rolled her eyes. He could crack a joke but couldn't take one. What a retard. 

"There are no more visions." Cordelia stood wide-eyed.

"What?! What about the mission? How do they know who to help?"

"They do just fine. They help the people who come to them," replied Skip.

"But what about the other demons that roam the city and kill people without them knowing…who helps them?" Skip was silent. He didn't have an answer for that one.

"You mean they don't get helped? What's wrong with these people? They're the freakin Powers That Be…they're suppose to help those who help the helpless." 

Cordelia was now yelling. She couldn't take this anymore. They tampered with her personal life and know they turned their backs on those who need them the most. She had to get out of there. She had a job to do and she wasn't any good use from up there.

"OK…there has got to be something I can do to get out of here. I am really needed down there. Not for the sake of myself but for the sake of all those innocent people who need help. Please…I'm begging you…do *something*." 

"Well…there might be a *tiny* loop hole." 

"Oh great…another loop hole. Fine…make me *all* demon just get me out of here." He shook his head. 

"It's no that easy." Cordelia was now in his face. 

"Well *make* it that easy." He held up his hands in defense. 

"OK, OK…jeez you're just like him." She backed down and smiled.

"What can I say…I am in love with the dork." 

"Hey well…I hate to say this but not even love is gonna help you with this one. The Powers That Be don't care about other people's love lives." 

"What about the *loop hole*?"

"I'll see what I can do." And with that, Skip left. Cordelia went back to look at the orb. She sighed as she touched the top of the glass wishing she could touch *him*. 

"Oh Angel…I'll find a way back…I promise." 

************************************************************************

Tell me what ya think! Reviews Please! ~Michele~


	2. ANOTHER Loop Hole

**Title:** Miracles Do Happen

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary:** Sequel to '**Please, Don't Leave Me**'. It's been 3 years since her death and The Powers That Be are letting Cordy go back…but it might take some work on her behave.

**Couples:** Cordelia/Angel  
**Feedback:** Yes please! Much needed!  
**Disclaimer:** Angel and crew belong to the magnificent Joss Whedon and company. Nothing is mine, just my imagination. *g*      

*********************************************************************

**Chapter Two**

*********************************************************************

Angel lifted his head as if like he could hear someone telling him it was all going to be ok. He looked around before looking at the picture on the floor. He picked it up and kissed Cordelia's image before putting it back in the drawer. 

"Hey." Angel looked toward the door and saw Connor standing there with Dawn behind him. She decided to stay there with them and her newly *husband* instead of returning back to Sunnydale. They emerged from the door to sit in chairs across from Angel.

"Hey." He gave them a weak smile.

"How you holdin up dad?" asked Connor with concern. Angel looked like he hadn't eaten in days and he didn't get any sleep either.

"I'm fine." Connor sighed knowing that his father was *not* fine. Dawn placed her hand on his and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"Are you sure? You haven't eaten or slept any…"

"I SAID I'm FINE."

"Angel, Connor's just worried about you. We all are." Angel sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry it just that…"

"You miss her?" Angel looked up at his son and saw the sympathy in his eyes.

"Yeah I do…I miss her so much."

"But dad if she were here she wouldn't want you brooding around and not eating or sleeping." Angel chuckled as he heard his son use Cordelia' figurative word for his moods.

"I know son. It's just…hard that's all."  Dawn got up and placed a comforting hand on her father-in-law's shoulder.

"I imagine wherever she is…she's trying everything to get back." He placed his hand on hers and smiled. He sure hoped she was right.

**************************

Cordelia paced back and forth. She had waited for what seemed like forever. What was taking them him so long? She threw her hands in the air and sighed.

"I'm not getting any younger people…can we hurry it up?" She stopped and turned to meet Skip as he came back from seeing the Powers That Be.

"So what did they say?"

"You can go back…"

"Wahoo! When…when do I go back?" He was silent.

"Skip? What did you do?" He sighed.

"Nothing. It's just that…you can't go back until you pass a test." Cordelia threw her hands in the air again.

"What is it with you people and tests?" She sighed.

"Fine…I'll do it…whatever it is…"

"It won't be easy."

"JUST TELL ME ALREADY." He sighed heavily.

"Something's coming and you have to guide him through it."

"What…what do you mean something's coming? Like apocalyptic type something?"

"Yes."

"So…what do I do?" Skip explained to her what would happen. She walked about thinking and consuming all of the information that was being told to her.

"So let me see if your telling me this right…something's coming…I have to be Angel's guide from above…and I can communicate with him…even by appearing to him?"

"That's right."

"This doesn't seem to hard. If I'll know what to do then this should be a piece of cake."

"But Cordelia…"

"So when do I start?" Skip sighed. There was no point in telling her that she would have to figure everything out on her own because she wouldn't listen. That's just like Cordelia, never listening to the parts that are most important.

"I'll go tell the Powers you accepted and then I'll be back."

"Yeah sure. I'll be right here." Skip shook his head as he walked towards the Powers That Be leaving Cordelia behind. He just hoped for the best because if she failed this test…she would never be able to go back.  

*********************************************************************                                Sorry guys for taking so long and also that this chapter was so short. I've been really busy and I haven't even been at home really that much so…yeah. Oh and also I've been getting that damn writer's block again so I'm struggling. Pray for me! (*sniff sniff*)  Ha ha…yeah so I hope to get the next one up real soon. Hoped you like it and don't forget: FEEDBACK! Love Ya! ~Michele~   


	3. Blazurathabach

**Title:** Miracles Do Happen

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary:** Sequel to '**Please, Don't Leave Me**'. It's been 3 years since her death and The Powers That Be are letting Cordy go back…but it might take some work on her behave.

**Couples:** Cordelia/Angel  
**Feedback:** Yes please! Much needed!  
**Disclaimer:** Angel and crew belong to the magnificent Joss Whedon and company. Nothing is mine, just my imagination. *g*

**A/N:** This chapter will have a lot of people talking so from this chapter on I'm going to say the names of the people then state what they are saying, like in a transcript. **(Ex. Fred: "Angel! Angel!")** OK? Yeah so it's less complicated on both you and me. Also because this chapter and onward is going to be hard to describe so I'm just doing it this way because it's easier. Yeah I'm a lazy person SO WHAT! *smiles big* Now…FORWARD READ!!! ***************************************************************************                            **Chapter Three**                 ***************************************************************************

Fred: "Angel! Angel!" Angel, Connor and Dawn quickly approached her. Angel grabbed Fred by the shoulders to calm her down in fear she was going to collapse to the ground.

Angel: "Fred sweetie what's wrong? What's got you all worked up?" He looked around and noticed Wesley and Gunn weren't with her.

Angel: "Where are Gunn and Wes?" She lowered her head letting her long hair hide away from his eyes. He lowered his head to catch her gaze but she still wouldn't look at him.  He lifted her head to meet his eyes and saw the tears running down her cheeks. He took her in his arms and held her while she sobbed into his shirt stroking her hair.

Angel: "Shh…it's ok…it's ok." He pulled away from her and led her to sit on the round sofa in the lobby. Dawn ran to get her a cup of water and a cool rag to put on her forehead. Angel kneeled in front of her as Connor sat beside her reassuringly stroking her back. Dawn came back and sat on the other side of her as she took the water thankfully.

Fred: "Angel something's coming. I don't know what or what to do. You know the case you sent us on?" He nodded.

Fred: "Well…we were fighting the demon and somehow I got separated from Wes and Gunn. I don't know where they are or if they're alive or…" She again began to cry and Dawn wrapped her arms around the sobbing young woman as Angel rose to his feet.

Angel: "I'm going to try and find them. Dawn you stay here and tend to Fred and Connor you come with me. Maybe we can find them before…" He sighed and Connor placed a warm hand on his father's shoulder.

Connor: "We'll find them dad…lets just go and not waste anytime." They gathered up some weapons and headed out the door. Dawn watched them leave as she held Fred in her arms. She sent a silent prayer heavenward hoping someone would hear her plea and help them before it was too late.

************************

Cordelia, once again, paced back and forth. She was getting restless and it looked like the whole apocalypse thing was starting to take form. Dammit. She couldn't be wasting anymore time but yet she was sitting here waiting for the PTB to give her the go signal. Time was ticking and every damn second counted. She turned as she heard Skip come back from his conference with the PTB and ran to him.

Cordy: "So? When do I start…when can I see them?" 

Skip: "It's not that easy Cordelia. You can appear to only one of them and you can't appear in human form…"

Cordy: "But why?" 

Skip: "Don't know. It was what I was told." She sighed.

Cordy: "OK…what else can I do and *not* do?"

Skip: "You can only talk to him when needed, like with information…"

Cordy: "Wait, how do you know it's a he…what if I want to appear to a *she*?"

Skip: "Cordelia, don't give me that. I've been watching you for quite sometime and if you could give your life for Angel you would, so this is nothing." She smiled.

Cordy: "Yeah I guess your right…OK is there anything else I need to know about?"

Skip: "No, that's pretty much it. But I should warn you…this isn't gonna be easy and although you won't be there physically…this is just as much as your fight as theirs."

Cordy: "I know…Thanks Skip."

Skip: "No problem." He turned to leave but she caught his arm.

Cordy: "Wait…aren't you going to help me?" Skip looked into her eyes and saw that she was scared. He hated to leave her but he knew that he couldn't help her with this one. She was on her own.

Skip: "Sorry but I can't. This is your fight not mine. It will all come to you and you'll figure it out, don't worry." She slowly let him go and he disappeared once again, this time leaving her to fight a battle that she had no clue how to fight.

************************

Angel and Connor burst through the doors carrying two very bruised and beaten figures. Fred and Dawn ran to them helping them to the sofa in the lobby.

Fred: "What happened? Where were they?"

Connor: "I don't know what happened but we found them quite a few ways away from the house. It looks like they were attacked."

Angel: "Well, whatever it was it's still out there." He went to get the first aid kit and then began to help Fred patch them up. Gunn and Wesley began to wake up.

Gunn: "Ah man…what the hell happened?" He placed his hand to his head and saw the blood.

Gunn: "I'm bleeding."

Fred: "No duh…don't mess with it just lay there. Do you guys remember what happened?"

Wesley: "I remember the case and getting seper…oh my god Fred are you OK?"

Fred: "I'm fine. Now what happened?"

Gunn: "We came across this demon and it was big, I mean huge."

Dawn: "Do you remember what it looked like?"

Wesley: " I do…but it was nothing that I've ever seen before."

Angel: "Just tells us and maybe we can look it up."

Wesley: Um…well as Gunn said it was enormous and it had horns coming from it's head. Its eyes glowed a deep red color. Um…its skin was rough and sharp so even if you touched it, it would cut you."

Gunn: "Yeah for example." He showed him his hands, arms, and chest.

Wesley: Every time it walked it would leave a fiery trail but it wouldn't last long so you couldn't trace it. Yeah…me and Gunn tried that already." Fred went to go and get a book from Wesley's office.

Fred: I think I know what you're talking about. It says hear that it's a Blazurathabach. **(A/N: Yeah I made it up…SO WHAT! LOL)**

Connor: "Blazurawhata?" 

Fred: "A Blazurathabach. It's the demon that fits the description Wes gave." She handed Wes and Gunn the book.

Gunn: "Yeah…that's the one."

Wesley: "It says that its goal is to bring destruction to anything in its path."

Dawn: "That doesn't sound very nice."

Wes: "How did you know about this?"

Fred: "I read about it before I got sucked into Pylea." 

Gunn: Wow woman…you *are* remarkable."

Fred: "I know." She kissed Gunn softly on the lips. 

Gunn: "Ow."

Fred: "Oh…sorry."

Connor: "So I imagine we're going for another apocalypse?"

Angel: "Looks like it son."

Dawn: "So what do we do?"

Angel: "Maybe I should see a friend."

************************

Angel entered Caritas and found Lorne at the bar.

Angel: "Lorne I need…"

Lorne: "Shh…I'm listening to this guy." After the song ended a purple demon with green eyes came toward Lorne and Angel.

Demon: "So?"

Lorne: "Nice rendition. You know what you have to do my friend."

Demon: "Thanks."

Lorne: "No problem." The demon left and Lorne walked behind the bar.

Lorne: "So…what can I do for you Angel cakes?"

Angel: "I need some information on a demon." Lorne pointed somewhere and Angel followed his gaze.

Angel: "What?"

Lorne: "You know the routine cinnamon buns. You sing…I read."

Angel: "But I don't have the time."

Lorne: "Everyone has time for a little ballet." Angel sighed and left to sing. After the song he came back.

Angel: "So?"

Lorne: "Why that song?"

Angel: "Don't know…felt appropriate."

Lorne: "'Wind Beneath My Wings?' Hardly."

Angel: "Just tell me."

Lorne: All right, don't get your knickers in a bunch. Something's coming but you already know that. And yes that demon is what's causing it. Who has awoken it? I don't know…but what I do know is that you're going to get some roadside assistance."

Angel: "By who?"

Lorne: "Don't exactly know but I'd be prepared…because it's here and it isn't leaving till it gets what it wants."

Angel: "Is that it?"

Lorne: "This mysterious someone…listen to them. They're going to help you fight and win this battle."

Angel: "Thanks Lorne."

Lorne: "Oh and Angel…don't worry about Brown eyes. She's doing just fine." Angel smiled.

Angel: "Thanks."

************************

Cordelia watched the orb in front of her of the demon.

Cordy: Ohhh…we are so going to kick your ass soon. You just wait mister. Hey…don't do that. Arrr…Angel where the hell are you? I need to talk to you *pronto*." She switched her picture to the Hyperion and saw him approach through the doors.

Cordy: There you are. What took you so long? OK…go somewhere so I can speak to you. Yeah that's it…your bedroom is nice. Ah…your bedroom. Don't worry Mr. Man-pire…when I get back we are so going to…Whoa…OK focus Chase focus. No…don't keep talking. Ah Fred I miss you…now shut up. OK…yes into your room. Finally…OK let's do this." She closed her eyes and concentrated on her destination as she disappeared.

************************

Angel took off his trench coat and threw it on his chair. He went to his bathroom to take a shower. A figure amalgamated in the far corner of the room in the image of Cordelia. After a while Angel descended from his bathroom in just a towel his hair still wet. Cordelia whispered to herself so not to be heard.

Cordy: "Damn…now that's what I call…yummy. Oh yeah…this is going to be hard." She watched him as he got dressed into some boxers and got into bed.

Cordy: "Maybe it won't be so bad after all. Whoa…that's *huge* oh yeah…when I get back…boy that's gonna *hurt*…OK…concentrate Cordy concentrate." She let out a breath and tried to control her hormones. Angel jolted up in bed.

Angel: "Who's there?"

Cordy: "Dammit…he heard me." She stepped from out of her corner.

Cordy: "Hey Angel…miss me?" ***************************************************************************                                    OK little people…what ya think? This one was a little longer because I *actually* found time to write so yeah…hope you liked it. Reviews…ya know I love 'em. ~ Michele~    


	4. A Visit From A Guardian Angel

**Title:** Miracles Do Happen

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary:** Sequel to '**Please, Don't Leave Me**'. It's been 3 years since her death and The Powers That Be are letting Cordy go back…but it might take some work on her behave.

**Couples:** Regular ensemble.   
**Feedback:** Yes please! Much needed!  
**Disclaimer:** Angel and crew belong to the magnificent Joss Whedon and company. Nothing is mine, just my imagination. *g*                                   ***************************************************************************                            **Chapter Four                   *****************************************************************************

Dawn: "Uh huh…OK…alright…when…tonight…OK…I'll tell him…yeah…it's going to be huge…OK see ya tonight…be careful…bye." Dawn put the receiver to the phone back on the base. Connor came up and put his arm around her shoulder kissing her temple softly.

Connor: "What did they say?"

Dawn: "They're coming tonight."

Wesley: "Good because we'll need all the help we can get."

Fred: "Did you find anything else?"

Wesley: "No, did you?"

Fred: "No…this is hard…how are we suppose to fight this thing if we can't figure out how to kill it?"

Wesley: "I don't know…Dawn, did she tell you if…"

Dawn: "Yeah he's coming."

Wesley: "Good…maybe he'll know something."

Gunn: "Hey guys, over here." They all crowded around a TV that had belonged to Cordelia.

Wesley: "Turn it up."

Announcer: "Breaking news…it appears that there is some kind of…monster that is demolishing and causing havoc on the streets of Los Angeles. It appears it is very dangerous and it is advised that all people stay in their homes until further notice. We will keep you updated…in other news…" Gunn switched off the TV.

Dawn: "Well that didn't help much…we already know more then they do."

Wesley: "Well let's just hope the Scoobies get here soon."

Connor: "Should I go get my dad?"

Wesley: "No, let him sleep…when they get here we can go get him. He's had enough to deal with already."

************************

Angel: "Who are you?"

Cordy: "Oh god…are you blind? Who do I look like?"

Angel: "Cordelia?"

Cordy: "Yeah."

Angel: "But you're…you're…"

Cordy: "Yeah I know…so are you but I'm a little *more*…deader." Angel got up and walked towards her.

Angel: "You're back…I…I can't believe it…how?"

Cordy: "I am but then again I'm not."

Angel: "Huh?"

Cordy: "It's complicated but I don't have much time…"

Angel: "What? No…where are you going you just got here."

Cordy: "I can't stay Angel…I'm not totally back." He moved closer to her.

Angel: "Your not? Then how?"

Cordy: "Like I said it's complicated but you have to listen to me…I'm only here strictly on business. I'm here to help with this *thing* that's causing our apocalypse *again*. I'm being tested and the PTB say that if I pass it I can come home."

Angel: "Oh my god…that's great…how long is this test?"

Cordy: "I don't know but Angel please you must listen to me…this is going to be a tough battle and you're going to have to be strong. Help is on its way and you're all going to have to work together."

Angel: "The Scoobies?"

Cordy: "Yes. I must go now but I'll be back and I'll continue to come back to help you."

Angel: "No…wait…you can't leave me…I can't loose you again."

Cordy: "Oh Angel…you're not going to loose me. I'm always watching and I'm always here even though you can't see me." She slowly stared to fade away.

Angel: "No! Cordy please! Don't leave me again! I need you!"

Cordy: "I'm always here Angel and I love you." She disappeared.

Angel: "Cordy? Cordy! Please…I need you." He sank to his knees and cried.

Angel: "I love you too."

************************

Cordy: "Ahhhh! OW!" Cordelia plopped back to her dimension hitting the ground *hard*. She got up and dusted herself off.

Cordy: "OK what the hell was that? I *disappear and reappear* from one place but disappear and *crash* to another? Gotta work on that." She walked over to her orb and watched Angel in his room.

Cordy: "Oh Angel…I miss you so much and it's killing me. I wish I could be there with you, *physically*. Don't worry, we're going to kick this demon's ass and I'll be back…I promise."

************************

A van entered the city limits of Los Angeles speeding down the highway.

Buffy: "Could you drive a little faster?"

Spike: "I'm already breaking the speed limit luv. Just calm down we'll get there." Buffy sighed.

Buffy: "I know…I'm just worried. I haven't seen Dawn in awhile and Angel needs our help."

Xander: "Don't worry Buff…she's just fine. She has dead boy's son as her husband and as bad as that sounds I'm not too worried about her safety. It's better then who you're married to."

Spike: "Hey! Watch your tongue Zeppo unless you want it ripped from your throat."

Buffy: "Alright you two that's enough. Lets just get to the Hyperion and we'll see what's going on."

Anya: "Ya know what's funny…well not funny ha ha but…"

Willow: "Get to the point Anya."

Anya: "Well…how come they're having the *end of the world* but we're not?" Everyone was silent.

Giles: "Well…that's…that's a very good question Anya but I'm afraid there isn't quite an answer for something like that."

Xander: "So what do we do…help them save their city and the *world* is back to normal?"

Giles: "Sort of like that, yes."

Xander: "Wow…and to think we've been doing it the hard way."

Spike: "There's gotta be some catch somewhere."

Willow: "Well, when I talked to Dawn she said that they couldn't find out who awakened the demon."

Giles: "Well that's not right."

Buffy: "I know…isn't there always a *freak* and then a *freak show* that awakens the demon?"

Willow: "That's the procedure. Something has to be up but I bet all the answers will come in time." They arrived at the hotel.

Spike: "We're here my fellow civilians. Lets get settled so we can get the lowdown and kick some demon ass." They all got out of the van and got their bags together. Willow came up to Buffy.

Willow: "Civilians?" She just shrugged.

Buffy: "Beats me…he's been kinda off lately and it's affecting our lovemaking."

Willow: "OooK…*too much* info."

************************ 

Angel got dressed and headed back to the lobby. Just as he entered the Scoobies came in carrying their bags. Dawn ran to greet them as Connor went to his dad.

Connor: "Hey…you OK?"

Angel: "Yeah I'm good…when did they get here?"

Connor: "Just now…what's up? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Angel: "I talked to Cordy."

Connor: "What? How?"

Angel: "It's complicated. I'll tell you all in a sec."

Dawn: "Buffy!" She hugged her big sister.

Buffy: "How are you? Connor treating you well?" Connor walked up to them and gave her a hug.

Connor: "As always." Buffy walked over to Angel.

Buffy: "How are you?"

Angel: "I'm good and you?"

Buffy: "Good. Willow talk to Dawn and so here we are…ready to kick demon butt."

Angel: "Thanks." They all exchanged hugs and greetings and Angel showed them to theirs rooms. After they were all unpacked and had eaten Angel got their attention.

Angel: "Ok guys…I've got something important to say."

Wesley: "What is it Angel?" Angel took an unneeded breath. He was doing that a lot lately thinking that he was still human. He was silent for a while but finally got the nerve to speak.

Angel: "I talked to Cordelia." ***************************************************************************                   Reviews…you know I love 'em. ~Michele~


	5. We're Screwed

**Title:** Miracles Do Happen

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary:** Sequel to '**Please, Don't Leave Me**'. It's been 3 years since her death and The Powers That Be are letting Cordy go back…but it might take some work on her behave.

**Couples:** Regular ensemble.   
**Feedback:** Yes please! Much needed!  
**Disclaimer:** Angel and crew belong to the magnificent Joss Whedon and company. Nothing is mine, just my imagination. *g*                                   ***************************************************************************                            **Chapter Five                    *****************************************************************************

Wesley: "What are you talking about Angel? Cordy's…" The room became silent as they all remembered their friend. Giles had found out about Cordelia's death about a couple of weeks after and he gave his deepest sympathy. The former watcher and seer weren't very close. She annoyed him, he'd admit that but not even she deserved something like that.

Angel: "I know she's…but I talked to her. Well not in person but…yeah in person."

Spike: "Peaches, you're confusing us." Angel sighed.

Connor: "Dad, just tell us what happened from the beginning."

Angel: "I went to my room to take a shower and get some rest. When I settled down into my bed I heard this whispering and Cordy stepped out from the corner shadows."

Fred: "Why would she be hiding?"

Angel: "Guess not to scare me."

Dawn: "But your not afraid of anything Angel." Connor turned to his wife, took her hand and patted it gently.

Connor: "Sweetie, there are a lot of things you don't know about my dad." Buffy and Willow chuckled.

Dawn: "What? What are you afraid of Angel?"

Spike: "One word luv…Chickens." **(A/N: Yeah I know it's DB's phobia but that's OK.)**

Dawn: "Chickens?" Angel rolled his eyes.

Angel: "That's not important right now. Can I get back to my story telling?" Snickers and chuckling could still softly be heard has he continued.

Angel: "As I was saying…she told me her being here was complicated and that she didn't have much time.

Gunn: "So it was a quickie?" Fred hit him on the arm and he looked at her.

Gunn: "What?"

Fred: "What else did she say Angel? Did she mention anything about the apocalypse?" 

Angel: "Not really. She said she was being tested and she would be like…our guardian angel watching us and keeping us up to date."

Giles: "You said she said she's being tested…how?"

Angel: "I don't know but she said that if she passes it then…" Angel lowered his head and a tear rolled down his cheek. Buffy got up from her place next to Spike and wrapped her arms around him.

Buffy: "It's ok Angel…we'll get her back one way or another." Angel pulled back from her embrace and she was taken aback.

Angel: "That's just it…if she passes the test…she can come home."

Wesley: "What?!"

Angel: "Yeah…she said if she passes the test the Powers are giving her then she can come home."

Buffy: "Oh Angel, that's great. Do you know when her test is over?"

Angel: "She said she didn't know. She also said that we're going to have to work together to beat this thing."

Xander: "You know it buddy. That's why we're here…to work together."

Giles: "Yes well… what do we know on this creature?" Wesley went to get the book that held the details about the demon.

Wesley: "We know what it is and what it looks like but we don't know how to kill it. That's why we we're hoping you knew."

Giles: "Blazurathabach huh? Well…that's a new one. How did you know about this?"

Gunn: "My baby found it." He kissed Fred softly on the lips and she blushed.

Giles: "Yes…well does your *baby* know anything else about this?" Fred blushed again.

Fred: "Sorry I don't." 

Anya: "So we're pretty much screwed."

Xan, Buff, Will: "ANYA!"

Anya: "What? It's true."

Willow: "We're not *screwed*. Maybe I can do a spell or something to help us fight this thing."

Spike: "What are you going to say? Abracadabra demon be gone? Don't think that's going to work red."

Angel: "Hate to say this but Spike's right."

Spike: "You owe me ten bucks."

Xander: "Aw man!" Xander handed him the money and Spike took it with a childish grin.

Spike: "Continue peaches." Angel rolled his eyes.

Angel: "I don't think a spell is going to work until we know what we're dealing with. Cordy said she would be back to talk to me more about this demon."

Buffy: "Did she say when?"

Angel: "No."

Connor: "So what do we do…wait till she appears again?"

Wesley: "Right now she's our only way of knowing anything really."

Giles: "Yes well…since there is nothing we can do now, we should all get some sleep."

Angel: "Giles is right…everyone get some sleep and when anything shows up I'll tell you guys."

Wesley: "I'm going to do some more research on this creature see what I can come up with."

Fred: "I'll stay with you."

Giles: "Me too."

Angel: "OK but don't drain yourselves. We're going to beat this…I promise."

************************

Cordy: "Dammit!" She paced back and forth in front of her orb.

Cordy: "Think Chase think. Arrr…this is hopeless. Some guide I am. I can't even think of *one* thing to help defeat this stupid thing. I knew I should have paid more attention in Mythology class." She slammed her hands on the sides of the orb and closed her eyes. She opened them again and peered at the orb.

Cordy: "Oh shit!" *********************************************************************************************** Sorry about the delay. I've had a lot of things that have been going on here. My uncle and a friend of mine just died so I've been really busy and stressed so I haven't have had the time to write. But I found some time and it's really helping with the pain. Sorry this one was so short and I really didn't put my *everything* into it so I apologize for that. But I promise the next chapter will be better. Please pray for me! Thanx for your reviews previously and keep them coming. Love Ya! ~Michele~  


	6. ALASKA!

**Title:** Miracles Do Happen

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary:** Sequel to '**Please, Don't Leave Me**'. It's been 3 years since her death and The Powers That Be are letting Cordy go back…but it might take some work on her behave.

**Couples:** Regular ensemble.   
**Feedback:** Yes please! Much needed!  
**Disclaimer:** Angel and crew belong to the magnificent Joss Whedon and company. Nothing is mine, just my imagination. *g*                                   ***************************************************************************                            **Chapter Six                     *****************************************************************************

Cordy: "Oh crap, oh crap…gotta tell Angel…" She stood still and tightly closed her eyes. After a few seconds she peeked through one eye and saw she was still there. She closed them again and stood still. She wrinkled her nose. She nodded her head. She opened her eyes and sighed.

Cordy: "Where's that damn 'I Dream of Genie' chick when ya need her." She looked up at the ceiling.

Cordy: "Hello people…I got news to tell Angel. Could you be so kind and…"

************************                                                                                                                                **_Crash!_****__**

Angel: "Cordy?" Cordelia looked up from her place on the floor in the middle of Angel's bedroom. She blew the hair out of her face and waved her hand.

Cordy: "Hi ya."

Angel: "Not your best landing huh?"

Cordy: "I've had better." She got up from the floor and straightened the robe she was wearing.

Cordy: "Got news for ya."

Angel: "About the demon?"

Cordy: "Yup."

Angel: "Do tell." Angel sighed and rolled his eyes.

Cordy: "Look Angel, I don't like this arrangement either with me coming here, giving you info, and me being on my merry way, but it's what we have to deal with. Believe me, I wish I could touch you or stay longer to tell you how my *3 year vacation* has been…" Angel chuckled.

Cordy: But I can't and if this is how I get to see you just for *at least* a little while then I'm happy. Once this stupid test is over and I come back, I promise you'll be happier.

Angel: "Really?"

Cordy: "Well…to a certain extent."

Angel: "Aww! And I was looking for that moment of perfect…"

Cordy: "Ah…don't you dare mister. There will be no perfect happiness for you. I'm a 100% member of the Anti-Perfect Happiness Club thank you very much." She gave him her 100-watt smile and they both laughed.

Angel: "I miss you so much Cordy."

Cordy: "And me you but I have major business to tell you."

Angel: "What is it?"

Cordy: "That damn beast is leaving L.A. While it was here, it did *a lot* of damage and it's on the move again. Angel, you can't just keep sitting here and do nothing. Just at least try and do something before it hurts more people. I'll keep searching for a way to kill it but you need to go after whether you have a way to kill it or not."

Angel: "But…"

Cordy: "No buts Angel. At least just try and hold it off. I'll see if I can ask the PTB for help. Oh, but I did find out some very interesting info. When the beast gets to a certain point in the earth it will make a mark and strike it causing the earth to engulf into flames."

Angel: "Do you know what the mark looks like?"

Cordy: "Yeah." She looked around and found a pen on Angel's desk to write with. She tried to pick it up but it went right through her hand. She tried again but got the same effect. She groaned.

Cordy: "You'd think they'd at least cut me some slack? Jeez!"

Angel: "What's wrong?"

Cordy: "I don't know how to show you…I can't pick up *anything*." She threw her hands up in the air and created a smoke like trail.

Angel: "Cordy…your hands." She looked down at them.

Cordy: "Oh yeah I know. Aren't they beautiful? Ever since I became this…thing…they've been really soft and who said you needed lotion to…"

Angel: "No…I mean there's something coming out of your hands."

Cordy: "No there isn't. Things don' t just *come out* of hands and…" She looked down at her hands again and saw the smoke.

Cordy: "Oh my god, oh my god…I'm smoking…oooh…cool." She moved her hands around again and the smoke made cool designs.

Angel: "What's happening?"

Cordy: "Don't know but it's cool. Oh, oh, I know what to do." She waved her hands in the shape of the mark and it appeared in the air.

Cordy: "Am I smart or am I smart?" Angel gave her a smile and drew the mark on a piece of paper.

Cordy: "Now this is what I'm talking about. Maybe this whole being dead thing isn't so bad after all…" Angel gave her a look.

Cordy: "But of course I wouldn't want to do it full time of course." She chuckled nervously. Angel got up from his chair and walked towards his door.

Angel: "Do you know where the beast is headed?" 

Cordy: "Um… the middle of Alaska?" Angel spun around quickly his eyes big.

Angel: "What?! But that's Iceland."

Cordy: "No Iceland is a diff…"

Angel: "You know what I mean."

Cordy: "Oh…right." Angel sighed and looked down at the drawing of the mark in his hands.

Angel: "I'll go and take this to Wes and the gang."

Cordy: "You do that and I'm going to keep an eye on this beast thing." She turned but stopped and turned back to him.

Cordy: "Oh and Angel…"

Angel: "Yeah?"

Cordy: "Please be careful."

Angel: "I will." She smiled at him and then faded away.

************************

Angel: "Wes, Giles!" He ran to them and Fred and showed them the mark.

Wes: "Cordelia came to you again?"

Angel: "Yeah."

Fred: "Oh my god."

Giles: "What is it?"

Fred: "This mark…I've seen it before." Fred picked up a book.

Fred: "Here. It's the mark of the beast. It kinda looks like a sun."

Angel: "What does it do?" Angel looked at the sign and compared it to his drawing.

Fred: "There's a myth that says when the beast comes to earth it creates this mark out of the bodies that he's killed and then strikes it with his fist. When the mark is ignited, the bodies burst into flames and everything that is in its path catches fire. Since everything is connected one way or another within the next few days the whole earth just goes up in flames."

Angel: "That's what Cordy said."

Fred: "Well Cordy was right."

Angel: "Shit."

Giles: "What is it?"

Angel: "Cordy said that the beast is on the move."

Wes: "Oh dear god."

Giles: "We must get the others." Fred and Angel ran to get the others. They were all together in the lobby within the next few minutes. Some of them were wearing pjs and others were just still in their same attire.

Buffy: "What's up guys?" She sat on Spike's lap as he sat on the lobby round sofa and wrapped his arms around her. 

Angel: "Cordy came to me again and she told me that the beast is on the move."

Buffy: "Oh my god, we have to go after it."

Angel: "We are but we're going to need a plan. This thing is big and since we haven't done *anything* to deal with it we're going to have to act fast."

Xander: "Why don't we spit up?"

Angel: "That's a good idea. Buffy, you take your gang and follow the beast and mine will stay here. When you guys see the beast, Willow that's where you come in. I need you to do a spell to somehow trap the beast so that it can't get to its destination."

Dawn: "Where is it going?"

Angel: "The middle of Alaska."

All: "What?!"

Angel: "That's what I said."

Spike: "What the bloody hell is it gonna do there?"

Fred: "This." She held up the picture of the mark."

Gunn: "What's that?" Fred again explained what the mark was to everyone.

Anya: "So pretty much in the next 48 hours if we don't stop this thing we're all going to be people fries."

Wes: "Yes…something like that."

Buffy: "Lets go then."

Angel: "You guys have my cell phone number. When you get there, call me and then if we come up with anything we'll call you."

Buffy: "OK…let's go guys. Giles why don't you stay here to see if you can help them."

Giles: "Right." The Scoobies gathered up their weapons and the ingredients for Willow to do her spell. Connor saw that they were leaving but Dawn was still standing next to him.

Connor: "Dawn, why aren't you going with them?"

Dawn: "Because my place is here."

Connor: "No…go help your sister. She needs all the help she can get." He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips.

Connor: "I'll be there to help you once we finish here." Dawn sighed and placed her hands over his, still on her face, and entwined her fingers with his.

Dawn: "OK…but I love you."

Connor: "And I love you. We will get through this…I promise." Dawn let out a quiet chuckle.

Dawn: "Just like Angel…promising things."

Connor: "Well, he is my father. Just please be careful." 

Dawn: "I will." He kissed her again and watched her leave. Angel came over and put a soft hand on his son's shoulder.

Angel: "She'll be OK. She's a strong woman."

Connor: "I know." Angel patted his shoulder and turned back to the others to finish up their research. Connor watched the door as he heard the Scoobies drive away and then lifted his head upward.

Connor: "Please take care of her Mom." *********************************************************************************************** OK what did ya think? Yeah, yeah, I know I said it would be better next chapter but the battle is just beginning. Sorry it took me so long to put up a new chapter. I've been *really* busy. Semester finals are coming up so I've studying for those. Oh and my birthday is WEDNESDAY DEC 4! YEA!!! YEA!!! YEA!!! Ok so hope you liked it and send me reviews because…YOU KNOW I LOVE 'EM! Love Ya! ~Michele~


	7. The 10 Plagues of Exodus

**Title:** Miracles Do Happen

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary:** Sequel to '**Please, Don't Leave Me**'. It's been 3 years since her death and The Powers That Be are letting Cordy go back…but it might take some work on her behave.

**Couples:** Regular ensemble.   
**Feedback:** Yes please! Much needed!  
**Disclaimer:** Angel and crew belong to the magnificent Joss Whedon and company. Nothing is mine, just my imagination. *g*                                   ***************************************************************************                            **Chapter Seven                     *****************************************************************************

Xander: "Are we there yet?"

Buffy, Spike, Dawn, Will: "NO!"

Anya: "Xander sweetie, if you ask that question one more time I'm going to get Willow to put syphilis on your…" She nodded her head toward his crotch. He looked down and then back up as he placed his hands there to protect himself.

Anya: "That's what I thought." Dawn leaned forward in her seat (which was behind Spike's who was driving) and cocked her head to the side so she could talk to him.

Dawn: "So where exactly is the middle of Alaska?"

Spike: "Don't really know luv. Big sis has an idea but isn't sure."

Buffy: "I'm looking at this map but the middle could be anywhere."

Willow: "Let me see." Buffy handed the map to her. 

Xander: "_(singing) _99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer…"

Anya: "_(singing)_ You take one down and pass it around…" Dawn turned to look at the couple sitting in the back.

Dawn: "It's not OK for him to ask 'are we there yet?' a million times but you can help him sing that annoying song?"

Anya: "I happen to like this song thank you very much. _(singing)_ 98 bottles of beer on the wall…" Dawn groaned and turned back around drowning out the two horrible singers.

Dawn: "Maybe we should call Angel."

Buffy: "No…they probably already have enough to do. Will, could you do a spell to locate the beast?"

Willow: "I could try, but I can't do it here. I need more room."

Buffy: "Spike pull over." He did as he was told and Willow got out to perform her spell. After about 5 minutes she got back in the van.

Willow: "I got it. He's headed towards Galena." 

Dawn: "But that's not in the middle of Alaska that's like...in the middle to the left." Spike started the car again and continued to drive now knowing his destination.

Spike: "Well luv, we don't really care where the hell it's located, as long as we can find it, kick its ass and be on our way. I don't really like Alaska...it's too cold and it makes my balls all frozen."

Dawn: "Ewww!"

*************************

Wes: "Finished."

Angel: "So we got the information?"

Wes: "That's right. Now all we gotta do is meet up with the others and kill this thing."

Gunn: "All right…it's time to kick some major ass."

Giles: "What about Cordelia? How will she approach to you if you won't be here?"

Angel: "She'll find a way. Lets go."

Fred: "Wait guys…look at this?" She turned up the volume of the TV she was watching and the guys crowded around.

Announcer: "News Flash…it appears that the beast has left Los Angeles and is heading to…Galena, Alaska? But all is not quiet in our city for there has been some type of creatures or something spotted throughout L.A. causing havoc. We don't know what is causing this but we will keep you update with more on this news after this commercial break…" Fred turned off the TV and turned to the guys.

Fred: "We're not done here guys."

Angel: "Guess not."

Gunn: "And I bet those are that beast's little groupie friends that he left to finish what he started."

Connor: "So what do we do?"

Angel: "Take care of it. Giles call Buffy and tell her we're running a little late and tell her where the beast is heading. Maybe she can get a heads up." Just as Giles left to phone Buffy someone came rushing into the hotel and they all turned to see whom it was.

Connor: "Lorne!"

Lorne: "Do guys have *any* idea what is going on out there?"

Angel: "I think we do."

Lorne: "Yeah well maybe we can do something about it because just because the boogie man left doesn't mean our little city of angels is out of the ball park just yet." Giles came out of Angel's office and saw the green demon standing there.

Giles: "Good god they're here."

Lorne: "Who's here?"

Angel: "No Giles this isn't one of them, this is my friend Lorne. He's a demon from Pylea, you know the dimension we found Fred in?"

Giles: "Oh…right."

Angel: "Lorne this is Giles. He's Buffy's former watcher."

Lorne: "Ah…so you're the world renowned watcher who trained our unstoppable slayer." Lorne outstretched his hand and Giles took it a bit hesitantly.

Giles: "So you know about the slayer and I?"

Lorne: "Oh yes…and I must say you are much cuter in person." Giles quickly took his hand back.

Giles: "Ah yes…I uh…take that as a compliment…I guess."

Gunn: "Ok enough with the chit chat…we got a bunch of demons to kill."

Wes: "Gunn is right. There will enough time for tea later."

Angel: "OK everyone grab a weapon and…" He didn't get to finish as the lights went out and the hotel was consumed in pitch-blackness.

Gunn: "What the hell?"

Lorne: "It's starting."

Gunn: "What do you mean 'it's starting'? I thought it already *started*."

Lorne: "That was nothing little chickadees. This is where the real fun begins."

Connor: "So what about all the blood shed crap that the beast preformed before?"

Lorne: "Let's just say it was a demonstration."

Fred: "Shit."

Wes: "Come again?" Fred ran back into the office, trying not to fall over in the dark, and retrieved the book they were looking through with some flashlights. She gave them all one as she began to read.

Fred: "I thought it wasn't going to happen."

Giles: "What?"

Fred: "It says here that when the beast is awaken he will bring forth the 10 plagues of Exodus."

Connor: "You mean the 10 plagues from the Book of Exodus? Like in the Bible? As in when Moses was around?"

Fred: "The one and only."

Giles: "Why did you think it wasn't going to happen?"

Fred: "Well it said that when the beast awakened…well he's awake and nothing happened so I thought it wasn't going to happen. Sorry guys…I should have told you."

Angel: "Don't worry Fred. We're just glad you caught it in time."

Connor: "But doesn't darkness happen the second to last?"

Fred: "That's true. But it doesn't say anything in here about the plagues being in any particular order. 

Angel: "How did you know that Connor?"

Connor: "I study some of it in college."

Lorne: "Oh heavens."

Wes: "What is it Lorne?"

Lorne: "Are any of you first born in your family?"

Gunn: "I am."

Wes: "Me too."

Giles: "And me. Why do you ask?"

Lorne: So Fred, Angel and I are the only 2nd or 3rd or whatever born?"

Giles: "It seems so."

Angel: "What's your point Lorne?" Lorne didn't say anything; all he could do was sit down. Fred knew what he was getting at and became afraid herself.

Wes: "Lorne…what are you trying to say?"

Connor: "He's talking about the last plague."

Fred: "And Connor you're…"

Connor: "I know."

Gunn: "What the hell are you guys talking about? What's the last damn plague?"

Lorne: "The plague of the first born."

Angel: "What's…oh shit."

Gunn: "What?"

Wes: "Oh dear god."

Giles: "God help us."

Gunn: "What dammit?!"

Connor: "The plague of the first born is where the first born of every family…is killed." Gunn stared at them all wide-eyed.

Gunn: "Awww damn!" *********************************************************************************************** Ohhh yeah! The 10 plagues of Exodus! I'm a Christian so I know all about them. I'm getting anxious just writing this story. All hell is going to break loose or I'll try to write it that way. LOL! OK I hope I've caught your attention and I've got you interested b/c that was my main goal. To keep you entertained. I hope the next chapter will be more exciting so wish me luck. I have a lot of ideas in store. Oh and I won't be updating till like next week after this b/c I'm going to be packed with things for the rest of the week and this weekend. So you all have a fun week and weekend. God bless and be safe. Love Ya! Oh and the 10 plagues thing can be found in the book of Exodus of the Bible. Chapter 7 starting at verse 14 all the way to chapter 11 so enjoy! ~Michele~


	8. Run Like Hell!

**Title:** Miracles Do Happen

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary:** Sequel to '**Please, Don't Leave Me**'. It's been 3 years since her death and The Powers That Be are letting Cordy go back…but it might take some work on her behave.

**Couples:** Regular ensemble.   
**Feedback:** Yes please! Much needed!  
**Disclaimer:** Angel and crew belong to the magnificent Joss Whedon and company. Nothing is mine, just my imagination. *g*                                   ***************************************************************************************** **Chapter Eight *******************************************************************************************

Buffy: "Giles just called and said that they have some bad nasties to take care of and that they would be running a little late…they do know where the beast is going but I told him that we do too."

Willow: "What else did he say?"

Buffy: "That's it."

Dawn: "So they know pretty much the same as us."

Xander: "So basically we're on a wild goose chase with no way to kill the damn goose."

Buffy: "Don't worry guys we'll figure something out."

Spike: "Well it better be quick luv because I see the big and the ugly right ahead." Spike stopped the car and everyone got out.  They watched as the beast headed for a nearby city melting the ice with every step it took.

Dawn: "Damn that thing is big."

Anya: "One question." Everyone turned to look at her.

Anya: "If water puts out fire and ice or snow is made out of water and this thing is made out of fire…um, then how come it's not melting? It just melts the ice back into water."

Willow: "Uh…that's a good question."

Xander: "Ahn…you always seem to amaze me."

Anya: "I know." She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

Anya: "You know…amazement like that requires much reward…"

Xander: "Not now Anya." Anya crossed her arms.

Anya: "Fine but when this is over you owe me a long night of sex." Xander sighed and everyone else just rolled their eyes.

Willow: "Maybe we should call Giles and see if he can give us an explanation." Buffy nodded and flipped open her cell phone. After a few tries she closed it back up and sighed.

Buffy: "I can't get a signal…I think we're too close to the mountains."

Dawn: "So we have no way of contacting the others and that beast is heading straight for that city."

Buffy: "OK, here's the plan. Everyone grab weapons and we'll team up in twos to watch each other's back. Xander and Anya, Dawn and Spike, and Will and I. See if you can distract the beast and lure it away from the city then try and hold it off till the others get here and hopefully they'll have a way to kill this stupid thing. Get ready guys because this is it…we fight to the death."

************************

Angel: "OK everyone just stay calm…"

Gunn: "Calm? I'm gonna die and you want me to stay calm?"

Angel: "No one's going to die. If we can stop this before the last plague…"

Connor: "But dad that's just it, we don't know when it's coming. It could be the next one for all we know."

Angel: "Well then we'll play by ear. Fred what are the 10 plagues?" Fred flipped through some pages in the book she was holding.

Fred: "OK…there's the plague of blood…"

Gunn: "Wait…blood?! Oh that should be fun."

Angel: "I'll be fine Gunn…"

Gunn: "It ain't you I'm worried about man. It's them damn reincarnations of other people."

Angel: "Oh…I knew that."

Connor: "Sure you did dad." He patted Angel's shoulder and Angel tried to slap him but he ducked.

Fred: "OK guys as I was saying…there's the plague of blood, frogs, gnats, flies, livestock, boils, hail, locusts, darkness, which is now, and the firstborn."

Wes: "Well the plague of livestock shouldn't be a big problem because isn't that where the Hebrew's cattle and herds died?"

Giles: "Yes that's true and since cattle and herds aren't a major industry here in the US it shouldn't be a problem."

Angel: "OK so that's one down and the darkness has already started so that's two down."

Connor: "Well this is kinda a good thing because the sun won't come out so it shouldn't be a problem for you dad."

Lorne: "That's true little nipper but that means more vamps to come out and play."

Gunn: "So what do we do about fighting in this darkness?"

Angel: "You guys will just have to carry flashlights except for Connor and I, vampire eyesight."

Gunn: "Ahright then, lets do this." The fang gang collected as many weapons as they could and headed out into the pitch-black night.

Angel: "Pair up. Gunn take Fred and Lorne, Connor take Giles and Wes you're with me." They were headed out the door, Angel leading. He went to open the door as huge flies began to charge in his direction.

Fred: "Angel close the door, CLOSE THE DOOR!" Angel quickly closed the door as the flies began to charge the door.

Gunn: "That door's glass?"

Angel: "Yeah, why?"

Gunn: "EVERYBODY RUN!" At that moment, each and every glass window and door in the hotel was broken followed by a hundred thousand enormous flies. The gang quickly ran up the stairs but was bombarded by more flies.

Wes: "This is hopeless…where are we…ahhh…going to go…there are…flies everywhere." He swatted at the flies that attacked him.

Lorne: "I say we get out of here?"

Wes: "What? We can't leave…we have to kill those demons that the beast left and get rid of these plagues."

Lorne: "If we stay here we'll never kill off these things. The beast created them so all we have to do is kill the beast."

Angel: "Lorne's got a point."

Giles: "Well then lets bloody get out of here." 

Fred: "So what do we do about the chaos here?"

Angel: "Lets just hope the police remember all they were taught in their years of training."

Connor: "We're going to leave this in the hands of the police?"

Lorne: "We have to we have more important things to kill." 

Gunn: "Let's bounce then." The gang fled the hotel quickly swatting and killing flies on their way. They climbed in Angel's car and headed to Alaska to meet the others.

Angel: "Giles call Buffy and see how she's doing and tell her we're on our way." He gave his cell to Giles. Seconds later Giles closed back up the cell and gave it back to Angel.

Angel: "What happened?"

Giles: "There's no answer."

Angel: "What? Buffy wouldn't turn off her cell."

Giles: "I know…something must be wrong."

Connor: "Oh god…Dawn."

Angel: "Don't worry. I bet she's fine…I bet they're all OK. Let's just get to Alaska and kill this thing."

************************

The Scoobies followed the beast close to the city. Buffy grabbed a hold of Xander and pushed him towards the beast.

Xander: "Why do I always have to be the bait?"

Buffy: "Because you're the best runner, now go." Xander followed close behind the beast holding his sword tightly in his hands. He was about ready to swing when Anya broke his cover.

Anya: "XANDER, YOU"RE GOING TO HAVE TO BE A LITTLE FASTER…" Willow and Dawn clamped their hands on her mouth but it was too late.

Willow, Dawn: "Shhh!"

Spike: "Bloody hell…(_sigh_) women." The beast turned around and spotted Xander.

Willow: "RUN XANDER!" Xander watched as the beast walked towards him. He was so consumed by fear that his legs wouldn't move.

Dawn: "He's frozen."

Anya: "Someone do *something*!" 

Spike took off running followed by Buffy. The beast caught him first, picking him up and throwing him straight into a running Spike and Buffy knocking them down and him unconscious. The beast walked towards them and Spike and Buffy struggled to get Xander off of them and get up. Spike threw Xander over his shoulder as Buffy tried to distract the beast by throwing punches and kicks at him. The beast blocked each punch and kick leaving her scratched and bruised and tired, but she kept going. Spike finally got Xander across his shoulder and Willow came to help as Dawn comforted a crying Anya from a distance.

Spike: "Don't worry about me Red, help Buffy." Willow looked at Buffy and saw that her clothes were torn and she was bleeding badly but continued to fight. Willow closed her eyes.

Willow: "(_telepathically_) Run Buffy…I got this one." Buffy looked around to see where the voice was coming from and the beast knocked her down. Willow shot open her eyes and they shown black.

Willow: "Asato dublirs matova!" Buffy shook her head and scooted away from the beast as a big black light consumed it.

Willow: "(_telepathically_) RUN BUFFY!" Buffy knew now it was Willow and got up and ran towards her. Willow's eyes originated back to their normal color and she took hold of a beaten Buffy helping her run back to the others. Spike laid Xander down on the snow and laid his duster across him.

Anya: "Is he…?"

Spike: "No, he's just unconscious." Willow and a battered Buffy came up behind. Spike turned to see them and saw how bad Buffy was.

Spike: "Oh my god…Buffy." He took her in his arms and kissed her, careful not to hurt her, and stroked her hair.

Buffy: "I'm OK Spike. Just a few scratches here and there. Nothing slayer strength can't heal." She kissed him again a little more passionately to reassure him she was fine. They broke apart and Buffy looked down at Xander.

Buffy: "How is he?"

Spike: "Unconscious."

Buffy: "This is my fault…I shouldn't have let him go after the beast."

Anya: "You're right…" Buffy looked up at her with a bewildered expression.

Anya: "This is your fault if you hadn't…"

Xander: "No…" Xander slowly opened his eyes and tried to get up.

Anya: "Xander."

Xander: "It's nobody's fault. She did what she had to and it worked." He looked up at Spike and held out his hand.

Xander: "Thanks man…for saving my live." Spike looked at his hand for a while and then at him. He smiled and took it.

Spike: "No problem." Spike helped Xander to his feet and held on to him so he wouldn't fall.

Xander: "So where's the bastard?"

Willow: "Over there." She pointed to the beast still confined to his dark prison.

Dawn: "How long will it hold?"

Willow: "For a while." The black light faded out around the beast and it spotted them walking again in their direction.

Willow: "OK, maybe not."

Dawn: "What do we do know?"

Buffy: "Run like hell back to the van!"

Anya: "What about Xander?!"

Buffy: "Carry him!" Spike and Buffy took hold of Xander and they all took off running towards the car. They got in and locked all the doors with the beast only feet away.

Dawn: "Spike, start the car." Spike tried to start it but it was too cold.

Spike: "Bloody hell." Dawn looked out the window and watched the beast come towards them.

Dawn: "Come on, come on."

Buffy: "He's trying Dawn." The car finally started and Spike sped off with the beast right behind them.

Xander: "What do we do now? Drive around while this stupid thing tries to get us until Angel and the others get here?"

Willow: "Or until we run out of gas."

Xander: "Why does this always happen to us?"

Anya: "Because it's our job."

Xander: "Well then…I quit."

************************

Cordelia looked at the orb showing her the images of the Scoobies fighting and now running from the beast. She had been doing all she could to try and come up with a solution but came up empty every time. Even the damn Powers wouldn't help her. Cordelia sighed and fear started to settle in. She ran her hands through her hair and started to panic.

Cordy: "Oh god…what if we can't stop this thing. The world's…there's nothing…I can't do a damn thing." She lifted her head upward and began to shout.

Cordy: "WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING? DON'T YOU CARE THAT MILLIONS AND MILLIONS OF PEOLE ARE GOING TO DIE? I CAN'T DO THIS. I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH. I NEED HELP. PLEASE HELP ME SOLVE THIS." Just as she was at the peak of her anger a bright light shown blinding her eyes. When she adjusted them she looked around to see what had caused it. When she finally saw what it was she covered her mouth and gasped.

Cordy: "Oh my god!" ********************************************************************************************** Reveiws…you know I love 'em! Happy Holidays to you all! ~Michele~


	9. Doyle

**Title:** Miracles Do Happen

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary:** Sequel to '**Please, Don't Leave Me**'. It's been 3 years since her death and The Powers That Be are letting Cordy go back…but it might take some work on her behave.

**Couples:** Regular ensemble.   
**Feedback:** Yes please! Much needed!  
**Disclaimer:** Angel and crew belong to the magnificent Joss Whedon and company. Nothing is mine, just my imagination. *g*                                   ***************************************************************************                            **Chapter Nine                   *****************************************************************************

A man stepped forward in full view so that Cordelia could see him. He stood a good 5'9 with light eyes like hers and he wore a strange suit that looked very familiar to her. She walked closer to him cautiously not to get too close. It may have been a higher realm but you never knew who they let in now a days. She got close enough that she could smell a familiar scent of what seemed like alcohol and the only person that she knew that drank was…

Cordy: "Doyle?" Doyle extended his arms.

Doyle: "'Ay there princess." She screamed and ran to jump in his arms almost knocking him down. She squeezed him so tight that she knocked the breath right out of him.

Doyle: "I'm happy to see you too princess but could you…*cough* let go a little?"

Cordy: "Oh…sorry…I'm just so happy and what are you doing here? I didn't see you before?"

Doyle: "Yeah because I don't really live here. The Powers That Be sent me…to help you."

Cordy: "Really?"

Doyle: "Yes and the Powers have seen your work in trying so hard to kill this beast."

Cordy: "Pfft…that's amazing. They wouldn't even help me when I needed it and I need it like…oh I don't know RIGHT NOW!"

Doyle: "Calm down princess. They have watched you grow and are astounded by the choices you make. You chose to keep your visions and even from here when you could have given up you continued to keep doing what you do best."

Cordy: "Doyle you know why I do what I do…for Angel…for his redemption. He needs me and…I love him." Doyle sighed.

Doyle: "I know. You did everything in your power to help stop this apocalypse and now you will be rewarded."

Cordy: "What do you mean?"

Doyle: "The powers are letting you go back."

Cordy: "WHAT! THEY ARE? OH MY GOD!" She hugged Doyle again and again he couldn't breathe."

Doyle: "Oh my god princess…*cough* you have some strength there." She let go and smiled at him sheepishly.

Cordy: "Sorry again. But why?"

Doyle: "I told you…because they see now that you are strong enough to hold your own and make the decisions that will help you win the battles to come. You are a higher being and you've proven yourself worthy of that title."

Skip: "That's right." Cordelia and Doyle turned around to see Skip coming towards them carrying something.

Skip: "You have done your best and now it's time for you to save your world Cordelia Chase. Hey Doyle how's it goin?" He comes up and hugs Doyle patting each other on the back.

Doyle: "It's pretty good. Just thought I take a trip to see my princess and…"

Cordy: "Wait a second…you know each other?"

Skip: "Sure. I don't always mope around here you know. I do to see friendly faces oh and Doyle here…has a good hand at poker let me tell ya."

Cordy: "Oh. My. God…anyways what's in your hand Skip?"

Skip: "Oh this?" He shows Cordelia a sword and then hands it to her.

Skip: "Your going to kill this beast with it."

Cordy: "What? Why me? Why not Angel or Buffy or someone else?"

Doyle: "Because this is the last part of your test."

Cordy: "You mean to tell me that you guys had this thing all this time and you're now just giving it to me? What about all those people that died and that are still dying because of the plague that was let out by the beast?"

Doyle: "Don't worry about them."

Cordy: "Don't worry? How can I not?"

Skip: "The powers will fix that. When you kill the beast those that were dead, injured, or have even seen the beast will never know what happened except for you and the rest of your group."

Cordy: "Can the powers do that?"

Skip: "Yes but not all the time. Only for emergencies."

Cordy: "Let me see if I get u…everyone on that planet will know nothing about the beast or the plagues or anything once I kill it except for me, my gang and the Scoobies?"

Doyle: "That's right princess."

Cordy: "Cool. So when do I leave?"

Skip: "Why don't we go over how to use this sword first shall we?"

************************

The Scoobies were still driving around trying to escape the beast that had almost caught them twice. It scratched the back of the van shattering the back windshield and pulling off the back bumper.

Anya: "You guys do know we have to return this van back to those people."

All: "Shut up Anya!"

Anya: "I was just reminding you."

Willow: "We know but right now what we're trying to concentrate most on is making sure we make it through this so we *can* return this stupid van."

Spike: "It better be soon because we're running out of gas."

Dawn: "Dammit…doesn't this stupid thing ever give up?" Xander looked out one of the windows and spotted a car coming towards them.

Xander: "Hey that looks like Angel's car." Everyone looked out towards where Xander was pointing and saw the car.

Buffy: "It *is* Angel's car."

Giles: "Oh good lord look." Giles pointed to the van carrying the Scoobies and the beast that was chasing after them.

Fred: "We gotta help them." Angel stopped the car and everyone got out.

Angel: "You guys get the Scoobies and Connor and I will try and hold off this thing." Angel and Connor ran towards the beast while the others stayed back.

Angel: "Ok…Connor take this gun and try and get its attention. I'm going to see if it will follow me." Connor nodded and took off running to catch up with the van. He ran next to it knocking on the window to get Dawn's attention. She saw him, smiled and waved as he waved back.

Dawn: "He's so cute."

Buffy: "Yeah well let's hope he knows what he's doing."

Connor: "Stop the van…stop the van!"

Dawn: "What?"

Connor: "Stop the van!" Dawn opened the window to hear him better.

Dawn: "What did you say?"

Connor: "Stop the van!"

Dawn: "Oh…Spike stop the van."

Spike: "What? No!"

Connor: "Spike, stop the van!"

Spike: "I bloody will not."

Connor, Dawn, Buffy: "Just do it!"

Spike: "Fine." Spike stopped the van and Connor ran up to the front. Angel was right behind the beast as it came up to the van ready to give it a nice blow to the back.

Buffy: "Oh god I hope they know what they're doing."

Angel: "CONNOR GO!" Connor ran up the hood of the van, jumped to the ceiling and began to shoot at the beast's face. The beast halted blocking each shot to its face growling and screeching in pain. Connor tapped the top of the van.

Connor: "Drive to Angel's car. The others are there." Spike started up the van again and began towards the others as Buffy jumped out.

Spike: "What the hell are you doing?"

Buffy: "You guys go on. I'm going to help Angel." 

Spike looked at her for a moment and felt something that he had never felt before. It was like strength was just building and burning higher inside by just looking at the women before him. He knew she wasn't just his wife or his ally, she was his strength and his everything and in that moment he felt that he needed to fight with her. He didn't understand why he was suddenly feeling this way. They had fought together before but there was just something about this time.

Spike: "Then I'm coming with you. Willow, take the van." Buffy smiled at him and they joined Angel and Connor as Willow drove the van towards the others.

Connor: "He's coming around. What do we do know?"

Angel: "We fight." *********************************************************************************                   Reviews…you know I love 'em! ~Michele~


	10. Is That Cordelia?

**Title:** Miracles Do Happen

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary:** Sequel to '**Please, Don't Leave Me**'. It's been 3 years since her death and The Powers That Be are letting Cordy go back…but it might take some work on her behave.

**Couples:** Regular ensemble.   
**Feedback:** Yes please! Much needed!  
**Disclaimer:** Angel and crew belong to the magnificent Joss Whedon and company. Nothing is mine, just my imagination. *g*                                   ***************************************************************************                            **Chapter Ten                     *****************************************************************************

Doyle: "You ready princess?" Cordelia looked at the orb as it showed Angel, Connor, Spike, and Buffy fighting the beast with all they had. She let a tear fall from her eye but quickly wiped it away and put on a serious face. It was no time for tears because she was going to kick ass. She turned to Doyle and Skip. She was no longer wearing the pure white robe she had been wearing. She now wore a black tight leather sleeveless top with tight leather pants and boots. She looked down at her outfit and then back at the guys with a raised eyebrow.

Cordy: "Guys."

Skip: "We just thought you might want something more comfortable to wear when you're fighting."

Cordy: "You call leather *comfortable*?" 

Doyle: "Well I have to say it does look good on you." Doyle tilted his head to the side and whistled which got a laugh from Cordelia.

Cordy: "Funny, now what do I have to do to get out of here?"

Skip: "Go through this door."

Cordy: "What door?"

Skip: "This door." Skip moved to the side and there it was. Cordelia raised an eyebrow.

Cordy: "I don't remember that being there."

Doyle: "Yeah, I know, freaky. That's how come *I* don't live here." Cordelia smiled and shook her head. She hugged her best friend and guide.

Cordy: "Thanks guys."

Doyle: "Just go and kick some ass." Skip opened the door and she could see where everyone else was. It was like looking in her orb. She took a deep breath and walked towards the door.

Skip: "Happy landing." He gave her a good push and then closed the door behind her hearing her scream. The door disappeared and he rubbed his hands together and looked at Doyle.

Skip: "So…what do we do know?"

Doyle: "How about another game of poker?"

Skip: "Sounds good."

************************

Cordy: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cordelia landed in a heap on the snow faced down. She raised her head and saw her friends, badly beaten and battered, still fighting the beast. She coughed the snow from her mouth and cursed Skip and Doyle as she made her way towards them.

Anya: "Hey…isn't that Cordelia?" She pointed towards the fight and squinted to see her better. Dawn smacked her upside the head.

Anya: "OW! What was that for?"

Dawn: "Anya! You know that Cordelia's…" Dawn got silent and lowered her head.

Anya: "Geez…I know that but look." She grabbed Dawn by the head and pointed her in that direction.

Anya: "See!" Dawn squinted as well and then her eyes grew wide as she gasped in shock.

Dawn: "Oh my god. Look guys!" Everyone turned to see and gasped at the sight before them. It was really Cordelia, in the flesh, no ghost no nothing.

Willow: "She must have completed her test." She turned to Wesley and smiled.

Willow: "Isn't this great Wesley? She's back…Cordelia's back." Wesley hadn't let the shock set in yet as he continued to watch Cordelia walk towards the fight. Everyone else watched as well and were confused at why she was heading in that direction.

Giles: "What in heaven's name is she doing?"

Gunn: "I don't know but does she really want to die again now that she just got back?" Fred jabbed him in the ribs.

Fred: "Gunn…look she's carrying something."

Lorne: "It looks like a sword." Xander turned and looked at Lorne with a skeptical look.

Xander: "You know we have still yet to know what you are? What if you're with that thing?"

Lorne: "I'm not sugarplum and I told you I'm Angel's friend. I'm from Pylea you know where Fred's from."

Xander: "Whatever and what's a sugarplum?" Lorne sighed.

Lorne: "What's she doing with a sword anyways?"

Xander: "Does she even know how to use one?"

Dawn: "I imagine better then you."

Xander: "Hey!"

Willow: "Maybe we should go help or…"

Wes: "No." Everyone turned to look at him but he continued to look towards the fight.

Willow: "But Wes…"

Wes: "We're going to win this and no one's going to die. Cordy's going to kill the beast."

Giles: "How do you know this?"

Wes: "I just do." Everyone turned back to watch patiently hoping and praying that Wesley was right. Wesley knew he was right. He felt like someone had came down and told him that everything was going to be alright and that they were going to win. And he believed that feeling without a doubt.

Cordelia walked towards the beast with her sword gripped tightly in her hand and a pissed off look on her face. Oh yeah she was pissed because she knew that anyone who messed with her family messed with her. She suddenly felt this rush of adrenaline build up in her giving her the strength she was going to need to defeat her opponent. She stopped as she saw Spike coming straight towards her and held out her arm to stop him from falling. Spike waited for the thud from the ground but it never came. He turned around to see who had caught him and froze as he saw her. He was a lost for words as he tried to talk. Cordelia smiled at him and a type of radiance projected from her face like she was some kind of goddess. Cordelia saw Buffy, Connor and Angel and her smile fell.

Cordy: "Spike, I want you to get Buffy, Connor, and Angel and go back towards the others as I hold off the beast. I'm going to take care of this and I want you to stay there until I'm finished." Spike finally got his voice to cooperate. 

Spike: "But how did you get back?"

Cordy: "It's a long story but I want you to do what I told you."

Spike: "I can't let you do that luv. This thing is strong and you're asking…"

Cordy: "I'm not asking…I'm telling you. Now do it."

Spike: "But…"

Cordy: "Do it!" Spike looked her in the eyes and saw that she was serious. But he also saw something that he had never saw or could imagine seeing in her. He saw a woman who had more strength then any of them and the confidence to know that she was going to win this fight if she had to die all over again. He watched her as she walked onward with her head held high and…was she wearing leather? Spike tilted his head to the side.

Spike: "Damn." He shook his head and focused back on the fight. Spike caught up with her and then stopped as she continued onward. 

Buffy charged the beast with full force punching it in the face. Her knuckles were badly bruised and bleeding from the sharp skin that the beast had. The beast threw a punch at her and she sidestepped it. It threw another one and she ducked again but as she got up it kicked her in the stomach sending her flying and stopping at the feet of Spike. She looked up at him just standing there and tried to get up. Spike helped her up to her feet.

Buffy: "What are you doing standing there? Aren't you supposed to help us?"

Spike: "We've got all the help we need." 

Buffy: "Spike, what are you…" Buffy gasped.

Buffy: "Is she?"

Spike: "Oh yeah…she's real." 

Cordelia stopped and watched as the two most important people in her life fought for theirs. She watched as they got beat down but got right back up to keep going. Connor threw a punch at the beast but it caught it and picked him up holding him by the arm. Angel jumped it from behind and rammed an axe in its back that made it growl and drop Connor. The beast threw Angel over his shoulder and stepped on his chest making a burn mark. Angel howled in pain and the beast put his other foot on Connor balancing his whole body weight between the two men. Cordelia heard them scream in pain and that's when she reached her peak of anger. She cried out loudly and the beast saw her. He growled and got off of Angel and Connor, who were now buried within the snow and unconscious. The beast walked towards her growling as her entire body began to glow and her eyes turned white.

Cordy: "Spike, Buffy, get them and get out of here!" Spike and Buffy ran to the two bodies and carried them back towards the cars and the others. Cordelia gripped her sword tightly between her fists and stood her ground as she watched the beast come toward her.

Cordy: "Come on Mr. Big and Bad. I'm ready for your ass. And look…I got a toy we can play with together."

Spike and Buffy carried the guys to the others and laid them on the snow as Dawn and Fred began to attend to their wounds. Willow helped Buffy and Spike to sit in the van.

Willow: "Thank god you guys are ok."

Buffy: "Yeah we're ok but did you guys see what we saw?"

Willow: "Yup."

Spike: "How?"

Willow: "We don't know. But lets hope that she can defeat this thing because she's our last and only hope." 

Cordy: "Come on big boy…just a little closer." She swung at the beast but it caught the point of the sword between its palms. The sword began to smoke and the point melted away.

Beast: "Looks like your sword doesn't work."

Cordy: "Wow, our little beast does talk. Too bad it won't be for long." 

Cordelia let go of the sword and kicking it from between its hands and landing behind the beast. She did a roundhouse kick and the beast caught it giving her the chance to use its hands as a boost and flip over the beast landing behind it. She picked up the remains of the sword and raised it over her head jamming it in the back of the beast. Cordelia twisted the sword into its body and broke the handle leaving the blade in. The beast howled in pain and a bright light emerged from within it. It engulfed up in flames and disappeared into a smoke scene. 

Cordy: "See…I told you it wouldn't be for long." 

Cordelia caught her breath as she watched the beast disappear and saw her friends on the other side scream with cheer. She smiled and lifted her head upwards sending a quick thanks to those who helped her up there. Her eyes went back to their normal color and she no longer glowed as she ran towards her friends. Fred was the first to run up to her and hug her knocking them both down onto the snow.

Fred: "Oh my god…it's really you and your alive and you saved us and…I missed you *so* much." She bean to break out into sobs and Cordelia hugged her tighter. She stroked her long chocolate hair shedding a couple of tears herself.

Cordy: "Shh, it's ok Fred. I'm back and I'm not going anywhere anymore." Fred pulled back and looked at her. Cordelia gave her famous 100-watt smile and wiped away Fred's tears. She helped Fred to her feet and walked over to the rest of the gang. Everyone got their chance to hug her and welcome her back.

Anya: "My name's Anya…I'm Xander's wife and I know you don't know me but I'm so happy your back." She hugged Cordelia much to her surprise.

Cordy: "Thank you Anya and it's nice to meet you." 

Gunn: "Yeah, it's good to have you home Barbie…oh and them moves against that thing were off the hook." Cordelia chuckled as she watched him wrap his arms around Fred.

Cordy: "Thanks."

Xander: "Are you ok?" 

Cordy: "I'm good. Nothing some food and a good night's rest couldn't heal. Your wife is some woman Xander…treat her well." Cordelia walked over to the van where Buffy and Spike were.

Xander: "(_whispering_) I will." He wrapped his arms around Anya as he watched his *first love* talk to Buffy and Spike.

Cordy: "I'm proud of you guys and thanks for helping." Buffy got up and hugged her friend tightly. She knew she wasn't all that close to Cordelia but she was just as happy as any of them to see her back.

Spike: "We should be thanking you luv. You were fantastic."

Willow: "How did you get back?"

Cordy: "It's a long story. But we should get home and…" Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around.

Cordy: "Wesley."

Wes: "Before you say anything I just want to apologize for leaving you alone with that beast 3 years ago. If I wasn't so irresponsible then you wouldn't have…"

Cordy: "Hey…it's ok. Everything happens for a reason and we can just look at this as a miracle."

Wes: "Will you ever forgive me?" 

Cordy: "Of course." She hugged him and for the first time she actually witnessed him cry as he let himself fall apart in her arms.

Lorne: "You know, that attire is looking good on you brown eyes. You should wear it more often." Cordelia let go of Wesley and hugged Lorne. She snaked her arms around Wesley and Lorne's shoulders.

Cordy: "I missed you guys so much."

Giles: "And we missed you."

Dawn: "Cordelia…" Cordelia let go of the guys and turned to look at the young girl before her. She looked so much like Buffy. Buffy came up behind her and placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

Buffy: "Cordy, this is my younger sister Dawn."

Cordy: "I don't remember her."

Buffy: "It's a long story."

Cordy: "Hi ya Dawn…what can I do for you?"

Dawn: "It's about Angel and Connor…"

Cordy: "Oh my god, I almost forgot." She walked over to the two bodies that continued to lay unconscious on the snow.

Cordy: "Ok…we have to leave. We'll deal with them when we get back to L.A."

Dawn: "What…why?"

Cordy: "It's not over yet and something's going to happen. We need to be back home and there I will deal with the guys."

Buffy: "Ok everyone lets load up and head back. We'll take Angel and Connor in the van. Sun's coming up soon so Wesley and I will drive. Is that cool?"

Wes: "That's fine." They left Alaska without the nearest town knowing what had just happened. Maybe it was best that it stayed that way.

************************

They arrived back in L.A. and the city was still covered in darkness. Flies, gnats and locusts crowded the sky while frogs flooded the streets and everyone's homes. People screamed in pain as they suffered from boils and tried to avoid the hail that fell from the sky then erupted into fire when it hit the ground.

Willow: "Oh my god…what happened here?"

Fred: "While you guys were gone we found out that when the beast was awakened he would bring forth the 10 plagues of Exodus. So far it seems that only 7 have occurred."

Buffy: "So how do we stop it?"

Cordy: "We don't. We have to wait."

Gunn: "But what about the last plague about the first born dying?"

Spike: "Huh?"

Wes: "In the book of Exodus when Moses came to free the Hebrews and the Pharaoh wouldn't let them go, he used God's power's to call upon plagues to scare the Pharaoh and make him let God's people go."

Giles: "And the last plague that fell upon Egypt was the plague of the firstborn where every first child in the family would die."

Dawn: "Oh my god Buffy, you're the first."

Xander: "So are Willow and I."

Anya: "I don't know if I'm the first or not." 

Xander: "Do you have any brother or sisters?"

Anya: "No."

Xander: "Then you're the first sweetie."

Anya: "Oh…oh my god." Xander shook his head and sighed.

Cordy: "No one's going to die. Let's get inside." They all carefully made their way inside stepping over frogs and swatting flies, gnats and locusts. Once inside Gunn turned on the TV.

Announcer: "The world is ending! We're all going to die! People are fleeing Los Angeles to get away from this terror! My god somebody save us…!" Gunn switched it off.

Gunn: "It's bad out there guys. What are we going to do?"

Cordy: "Just everybody hold on to something or someone."

Wes: "What's going to happen?"

Lorne: "I'm getting some huge vibes people. Brown eyes, what are you up to?"

Cordy: "It's not me Lorne, it's the big guys up there." The ground began to shake violently beneath them as the floor began to crack and everything fell from their place.

Cordy: "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" 

Everybody huddled together using each other for support with Angel and Connor in the middle. Cordelia closed her eyes as a bright light emerged from outside and the people from outside began to scream. Then everything became quiet and everyone collapsed to the floor except for her. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around the room. Everything was back to normal. She walked to the door and looked outside and everything there was normal as well. The sun shone bright and people looked like nothing had ever happened. She turned on the TV and it was normal there too.

Announcer: "In today's news, police captured a robber trying to…" She switched it off and looked around again.

Cordy: "Nothing ever happened."

Dawn: "OW…my head." Cordelia saw her friends lying on the floor and ran to help them as they all began to wake up.

Cordy: "Are you guys OK?"

Giles: "What in god's name happened?"

Cordy: "Do you remember anything?"

Spike: "I remember getting bloody knocked out by some damn earthquake or something."

Buffy: "Yeah…OW…what was that all about?"

Cordy: "So you guys don't remember the beast or the plagues?"

Wes: "Yeah we remember…oh my god is it over? Are the plagues gone?"

Cordy: "You guys remember!"

Xander: "Of course, why wouldn't we?"

Fred: "Oh my…look guys!" Fred pointed outside towards the courtyard.

Spike: It's the bloody sun who cares about it?" Spike winced in pain as he got up and helped Buffy to her feet as well.

Gunn: "I sure as hell care. How did this happen?"

Lorne: "Did this have something to do with the Powers brown eyes?"

Cordy: "Yeah. They did some type of spell that reversed time or made people forget I don't know but all I know is that we're the only ones that remember what happened."

Wes: "Are they aloud to do that?"

Cordy: "Apparently so but Skip said it was only for emergencies."

Anya: "Who's Skip?"

Cordy: "Long story. Where are Angel and Connor?"

Fred: "Right here." Cordelia knelt down between to two bodies and placed each hand on both of their chests.

Wes: "What are you going to do?"

Cordy: "Work my demon mojo magic." She smiled to reassure them she knew what she was doing. Her hands began to glow and the energy was absorbed into the guys, which made Connor gasp and cough for breath. Connor blinked his eyes once or twice and slowly sat up not taking his eyes off of Cordelia.

Dawn: "Connor!" She jumped on him knocking his eyes away from Cordelia and onto her. He smiled weakly at her and tired to speak.

Connor: "Hey baby." She hugged him and kissed him as everyone else "awed" at the scene.

Anya: "Cordy…Angel's not getting up." Cordelia looked at him and he still lay with his eyes closed. She sighed and gave him a good slap on the chest.

Cordy: "Come on lazy bum, get up." Angel jolted his eyes open and sat up quickly as he put on his game face.

Cordy: "Don't have a cow it's just us." Angel looked at Cordelia with his yellow eyes and growled at her.

Cordy: "Don't you growl at me mister. You're messing with the wrong person." She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. She felt his human face come back to surface as she deepened the kiss. He pulled back suddenly and looked at her then at everyone else then back at her. Connor leaned towards Angel.

Connor: "Who is that lady? She looks a lot like Mom."

Cordy: "Wow, I don't remember you ever calling me *Mom*. Is it because I died?" She placed her hands on her hips and Angel did a double take. 

Angel: "Cordelia?"

Cordy: "I'm baaaack!" ******************************************************************************                Last chapter is on its way. Reviews guys…you know I love 'em! ~Michele~


	11. A Merry Christmas Epilogue

**Title:** Miracles Do Happen

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary:** Sequel to '**Please, Don't Leave Me**'. It's been 3 years since her death and The Powers That Be are letting Cordy go back…but it might take some work on her behave.

**Couples:** Regular ensemble.   
**Feedback:** Yes please! Much needed!  
**Disclaimer:** Angel and crew belong to the magnificent Joss Whedon and company. Nothing is mine, just my imagination. *g*                                   ***************************************************************************                            **Epilogue (Cordy's POV) *****************************************************************************

It feels so good to be home. After that whole apocalypse thing was over there was a lot of talking after wards. I had to explain what happened and why I was gone and how I got back and talking can take a lot out of a person you know. I'm up to date about everything and what happened while I was gone and as Angel said when Buffy told me she was married to Spike, I laughed. It's just weird ya know. 

Buffy and Spike? Whoa! 

Fred and Gunn have a baby of their own on the way. She's what was it…oh yeah 8 months pregnant so she's ready to pop any day now. They live together in a cute little house near the hotel but they don't do much fighting with Fred and her belly and all. It just might get in the way or something. They had a wedding all over again but this *I* was in it. Yeah!

Wesley is doing well as well he found himself a girlfriend *finally*. She's not all she's cracked up to be but she brings joy into Wes's dull life and we're happy for him. Now when they decide to have kids I'm not taking care of them because if they turn out to be anything like her then watch out! I know I'm just being my old Queen C self again but what can I say, old habits die hard.

Xander and Anya are expecting…what is it their second child within the past year? Did anyone ever teach them to use condoms once in a while? Geez! Well I'm just happy Xander found someone who can make him happy and still keep his head leveled. Because if there is anyone who can keep his head leveled it sure as hell is Anya. What a crazy woman. She and Wes's girlfriend should get together sometime.

Let's see am I missing anyone? Oh yeah Willow's good and she found herself another girlfriend. Giles is back in England doing what he does best. Watch! Ha, ha…*coughs* OK um Lorne is still going good with his karaoke bar but he's warned us not to come near it this time. If we need him he'll come to us. Yeah we kinda jinx him when we're there. Dawn and Connor are expecting a bundle of joy as well and they are quite happy living with us now. 

Then there's my little family. Angel and I are happy and I couldn't be more in love with someone as I am with him. We adopted a gorgeous little girl whom to our surprise is a very special girl. She has some type of special powers or something but we'll deal with those later. We named her Mirari. It's Portuguese for Miracle. Don't ask me why we did it we just looked it up and BAM it was there. But I really think we named her that because of all the things that have happened to us there is only on way to describe it all. A miracle. She's the cutest little thing though and she makes our world brighter. She's 2 years old and talks up a storm.

"Mommy, mommy. Come see star on Christmas tree." She tugs at my sleeve and gives me her cutest puppy smile. I could have sworn she learned that from Angel within the year she's been with us.

"OK, OK hold on." I look at myself in the mirror once last time adjusting my clothes and accepting the woman I have become. All that's happened to us has been an experience I will never forget.

"Come on mommy."

"Ok! Here I come." 

I follow my daughter to our Christmas tree in the lobby, which is surrounded by all my family and friends. It is our first Christmas since my return and I thank the Powers everyday for giving me a second chance to be with my family and friends. I walk towards the tree and I feel Angel's cool hands surround me from behind. He kisses my neck and I feel safe in his arms. We watch the tree glisten and shine with lights as we here the clock chime 12.

"Merry Christmas Cordy." Angel whispers to me as I lean back in his arms and watch our little girl fall asleep in Connor's lap.

"Merry Christmas Angel." You can call it a fluke you can call it good luck you can call it whatever you want but I believe in miracles and that's just what I think happened when the Powers let me come back. I believe it and so should you because Miracles Do Happen.

The End                            ***************************************************************************                                  OK I'm finally done now. How did you like it? I know it took me a while to finish what with the holidays and everything but I got it done and I hope it was worth your reading time to you. Love ya all and Happy Holidays! Send me reviews b/c you know I love 'em! ~Michele~


End file.
